


Teach me

by xXxSecretLovexXx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dragon Queen - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxSecretLovexXx/pseuds/xXxSecretLovexXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon Queen. Set in FTL after they first met. It turns out that magic lessons from Maleficent are a lot more enjoyable then Regina could have imagined. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach me

     Regina stood in the royal garden under her apple tree. She tried to read. She really wanted to, but she couldn’t concentrate. She was a woman of action and just sitting there was boring. Everything and everyone in this castle was boring. Even Rumple was getting annoying with his endless ranting and very little actual lessons.  
     
     She thought about Maleficent. Now, she wasn’t anything if not interesting. Regina fondly remembered the first day they met. Sure, at first she was disappointing, drugged and weak. But with a little push, the dragon rose to her former glory, she spread her wings, raining fire on the people who held them captive, she took her revenge. It was all inspiring. But when she let Regina ride her, the young queen had never felt happier or freer. She touched the sky, she saw endless forests and mountains, beautiful lakes and rivers. In that moment, for the first time in a very long time, Regina felt alive. And now she wanted to see her new friend again.  
       
     She couldn't teleport yet, she could hardly learn simpler spells, but she could ride. She felt quite confident in the excellency of her skills when it came to horses, so naturally, that’s what she did.  
  
     When she reached the Forbidden Fortress she hesitated. She was going there uninvited. Again. What if Maleficent didn't want guests? But she came too far already to just go home, so she entered the huge castle. It looked different now. Brighter. There were no curtains on the windows, and the rooms seemed cleaner too. But what impressed her the most was that every fireplace was lit. It all made the dark gloomy halls more inviting and Regina looked around curiously.  
  
     She reached a huge library. It was maybe the biggest room in the castle so far, decorated with heavy chandeliers and marvelous stained glass windows and the light and colors played across the floors. Every wall, from top to bottom, was covered with books. The place looked magical.  
  
     And Maleficent was there too. Sitting in a big chair, reading. She seemed different now too. Her hair fell on heavy curls around her face, but it wasn't messy and her movements weren't slow either. She wasn't using the curse anymore. There weren't dark circles under her eyes, her makeup wasn't smeared. The woman was a vision.

\- I see you still have the habit of coming here uninvited. – Her voice rang, cold and emotionless, startling Regina out of her thoughts.  
\- Maleficent, hi. – The young queen spoke cheerfully, walking closer to the sorceress.  
\- What brings you back here? – The dragon asked, not looking away from her book.  
\- I… - Regina started, feeling more insecure with every step she took. – I wanted to see you. – She said finally. – I hope you don’t mind.

     Maleficent looked up, leaving the book on a small table next to her.

\- Not at all. – She answered. Her voice softer now. – You're always welcome here, sweet girl. – She stood up and closed the distance, her hand stroking Regina’s face once more. And she did mean the words too.

     Somehow it felt better for the dragon. Now that she wasn't numb and her senses were alive again, when she could feel the fire, just beneath her skin. Regina felt quite good under her fingertips. Soft and tender young flesh, dark eyes looking at her in adoration, a sweet genuine smile. But there was something else too. She smells of magic and agony, apples and something else… Something that gave her the look of destiny and destruction. Maleficent wonders how she didn't see it earlier, when they first met. But then again, she wasn't in her best shape… Either way, now the girl was a lot more appealing and the dragon inside her purred in agreement.

\- Oh, I'd love to be your friend, and spend time with you and learn from you. – Regina spoke, leaning a little into the hand on her face, excited by how warmly she was accepted by the blonde.  
\- Really now. – Maleficent arched an eyebrow and walked away, the warmth she radiated gone, just as fast as she was. The woman walked to the table and Regina stared. She noticed the black gown, ornamented with red diamonds. A dress fit for royalty.

     And the dragon wore it so well too. Her tall and slender figure accentuated in all the right ways, her breasts rising and falling with every breath she took… They made looking away a hard task indeed. A quality matched only by the woman’s eyes. They reminded Regina of ice and steal. They were almost hypnotic and the young queen wondered if the dragon did possess that kind of power.  
  
     And while the young girl pondered, Maleficent poured two glasses of red wine and invited her to a small sofa.

\- So what do you want to know? – The sorceress asked, sipping slowly, a little smirk brightening her features.  
\- Can you teach me how to turn into a dragon? – The young girl asked excited, capturing the other woman’s hand, dark chocolate eyes imploring.

     Maleficent laughed. She didn't mean to be cruel, she just couldn't stop herself. Regina frowned. Her new friend was mocking her and she withdrew her hand slowly.

\- Oh, I'm sorry darling girl, but this isn't something you learn. I was born with my gift, the way werewolves and other shifters are.

     Regina felt disappointed. But she understood.

\- What about flying. Can you teach me that?

     The amusement bubbled once more, but she held it back this time. The young human queen was quite delightful and very beautiful, and now that she was close, Maleficent felt attracted to her. Wanted to taste her. It’s been too long since she had someone like Regina.

\- There’s a form of flying I can think of that I believe you'll enjoy very much. – The dragon woman said, sipping some more of her wine while her eyes roamed over Regina’s body.

     She was dressed with simple riding pants and a shirt, leather boots and a cloak. No one could ever guess she was a queen. She seemed to have beautiful hair too, but it was hidden in a ponytail. She valued comfort it seemed. But Maleficent didn't care for the clothes anyway. She wanted what was underneath them.

\- Please, teach me. – Regina exclaimed, taking the other woman’s hand once again.  
\- Of course, Regina. Just finish your wine first.

     Maleficent knew a glass wouldn’t get her drunk and she didn't want her that way. What she wanted was to take down some of the girl’s walls, strip her of her shyness and get her to relax. What she didn't know was how impatient the young queen really was. She practically drank everything in a single sip and expectedly looked at Maleficent to give her a sign the lesson can begin.  
  
     The dragon smiled at Regina, as if she knew secrets that no one else did, like the universe whispered in her ear the answers to questions Regina never even thought to ask.  
Soon Regina started to feel the effects of the wine, her body suddenly getting warmer. She wanted to fly. And when she closed her eyes it almost felt like she did. In fact she was starting to get all sorts of ideas, magic she wanted to learn and master. Maleficent moved beside her, leaving the glass and getting up. Her movements were fluid and perfectly measured, she was effortlessly graceful. Even a bit of her pride showed.

\- Come with me, Regina. – She said and slowly walked toward the door, her new friend following her instantly with an amused grin.  
\- You know, you remind me of a cat so much. – Regina spoke. – The way you move and walk, just like a cat, stalking it’s pray… And when you talk too. Your voice reminds me of the purr of a cat.

     Maleficent smiled but said nothing. Maybe the girl couldn't completely understand, but she saw it. There was a dragon inside her, a monster forged in fire. Everyone was pray to her. It’s just that some of them could be used for more than just food.

\- And I love your dress. So dark… But elegant and flattering.

     Regina was rambling now. If asked in the right way, she'd practically spill all her secrets. But Maleficent wasn't interested in that. She walked through the halls, listening to her new favorite girl.

\- Oh and your hair. You look even more beautiful when it falls free around your face.

     Now that caught the woman unprepared.

\- You think I’m beautiful? – She asked, almost giving away her surprise, almost showing she can actually care.  
\- Very. – Regina nodded with a smile and Maleficent stopped, looking in the girls eyes, searching them, to see if there are lies there. She found none.

     And she found herself walking toward Regina until their foreheads touched. She almost kissed her, she thinks, part of her still considering it. But she doesn’t. She savors the way the younger woman smells and looks at her. But she doesn't kiss her. And she’s ready to walk away again, but after a step, she feels a hand on hers. Regina is pulling her closer again. And the brave little queen gets bolder, she wraps her hand around the dragon’s waist, placing the other on her neck and she pulls her down for a kiss.  
  
     Maleficent is surprised, but she kisses back, softly brushing Regina’s lips with her tongue, letting herself get pulled closer, letting the younger woman hold her, letting herself be embraced and touched. She hasn't felt an intimate touch for years and her body practically aches for more. So she teleports them to her bedchambers and when Regina feels the magic she pulls away, looking around for a second and then staring at Maleficent. She realizes what she just did, she sees it play out again in her mind, completely frozen.

\- Oh my… Maleficent… - She stutters, looking for words, for an explanation. – I don't know what happened! I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that.

     The dragon woman looks at her for a bit.

\- There’s no need to apologize. I quite enjoyed that. – She says smiling.

     There’s that purr again, the predator inside her rejoicing.

\- You did? – Regina asks amazed.  
\- Yes. The question is… Did you? – Maleficent is arching an eyebrow, studying Regina carefully. – Tell me, Regina, have you thought about me like this before? About my lips on yours, my body against you, and my hands touching you… - The woman walked closer with every word, whispering the last few in Regina’s ear.

     But Regina hadn’t. Never before. Except… Now that she heard Maleficent say it, the thought wouldn't leave her, her mind filled with images of all the sinful things she now desperately wanted to perform. And the other woman was so temptingly close, Regina could feel the warmth radiating from her, washing over her in waves, calling to her. And she gave in, pulling the other woman closer again, attacking her lips, burying fingers in her hair. And maleficent let her. Bending her body to the way Regina would touch or kiss, giving the girl free reign.  
  
     She wouldn’t usually allow anyone to just handle her, but it seemed the girl was very passionate about this, and the dragon found it… Endearing.  
Before she knew it, Regina was pushing her to the bed and straddling her, touching every inch of naked skin she could reach, getting more frustrated with every time she couldn't open the dress. Maleficent laughed.

\- Here. Let me teach you. – She said, a gentle hand pressed on Regina’s cheek. And the young queen settled a bit, waiting for the other woman’s instructions.

     Instead, Maleficent started moving her hand down, over Regina’s neck and shoulders. And every bit of clothing started to disappear. And the sorceress did it slowly, watching the cloak and shirt vanish, feeling Regina’s skin grow hotter under her touch, reveling in the perky breasts and hardened nipples, in the way Regina would arch her back and push herself in the dragon’s hands. Maleficent definitely missed this. She moved lower, over the girl’s stomach, reaching the hem of her pants, only to watch them dissolve as well, until Regina was completely bare.

\- Now… - Maleficent spoke, trying to hold back the desire to ravish the beauty she saw.

     The sweet young body was within her grasp, bare and wanting. And the smell of sex and unspent desire was heavy in the air, but she decided to be patient anyway. There would be plenty of time for that in the days to come.

– I want you to focus. Feel the magic inside you, feel the way it moves through your veins, feel the way your heartbeat carries it through your body, and feel it tingle at your fingertips.

     And Regina did. She closed her eyes and let the words guide her, let Maleficent take her to the place she needed to go.

\- That’s it. Channel it to the surface and then mold it into what you want. See me bare. Touch me. See how the clothes fall away. Move them to a different place.  
Regina was transfixed. The way Maleficent spoke was almost hypnotic and the magic inside her came to life and Regina opened her eyes to see a very naked sorceress grinning.

\- You did so well, Regina. – She praised softly.

     But the younger woman almost didn't hear her. With a victorious smile she leaned down to claim soft lips. She did it. She had no idea where the dress went. But she succeeded. And at the first try. And now Maleficent was nude and her gorgeous body was entirely for Regina to enjoy.  
  
     The other woman’s breasts felt heavy and full in her hands and the pink nipples looked so delicious. And as Regina discovered, sensitive too. The blonde moaned as she flicked her tongue over them. But the young queen was ambitious. She wouldn't settle for moans. She wanted her to scream and beg. She would learn, she thought to herself. So she focused again. She’d kiss her way down and take note of every little thing that would make Maleficent whimper in need, the things that made her grip the sheets, the things that left her breathless. Yes, she’s learn all of it.  
  
     When she reached the apex of the other woman’s thighs, she saw Maleficent spread her legs more, body trembling and waiting. But that wasn't good enough. Regina wanted her ruined and begging for more. So she swiped her tongue over sensitive folds only to hear another moan of pleasure. So she did it again, slowly tasting the other woman, not even trying to hide the self-satisfied smirk, because of the wetness she found. She felt herself forget the outside world, the castle, Rumple, her mother… Her pain. The blonde was a wonderful distraction.  
  
     Maleficent was losing herself too. She felt her body relax into the caresses and kisses, she felt pleasure flood her body as a relentless mouth and tongue flicked at her clit, as the girl was trying so hard to satisfy her, for no other reason, but to make her fall apart.  
  
     Oh, she was close and she was arching up, her spine straining while she was held at the precipice. That felt wonderful. Even more than she remembered. And once the wave hit, there was no turning back. Her whole body was flooded with the most wonderful feeling, her suffering was being washed away, so she could be free again. All because of Regina.  
    When she looked down, the girl was licking her lips and leaving small kisses on her thighs. Maleficent pulled her up and kissed her, hard and demanding, filled with all the fire a dragon could offer, all the passion she had, hidden under her hard exterior and icy eyes. And Regina could only take it.  
  
     She felt herself being flipped over while the blonde hovered on top of her. But Maleficent was experienced, every touch and kiss had a meaning, served a purpose. When she kissed her way down Regina’s neck the younger woman moaned wantonly, but when she felt teeth scrape her skin she cried out, hands flying to her lover’s back. She’s never felt anything like that before… Her experience in the past was… Disappointing. But Maleficent? Oh, she knew how to touch, all the right places to tease, until Regina couldn't think straight anymore, until she wasn't in control of her own body.

\- I want you to do something for me. – The blonde whispered, before taking a nipple in her mouth.  
\- A… Anything. – Regina was delirious. She couldn't remember ever feeling this good. And that was just the beginning.

     Maleficent was scratching her thighs while every lick and kiss on the queen’s abdomen was leaving goose bumps on her skin. And when she reached the girl’s labia she stopped, looking up.

\- Do you want to learn how to fly, sweet girl? – She asked, but didn't waste any time waiting for an answer. She swiped her tongue over sensitive folds and reveled in the way Regina moaned.  
\- Ye… Yes. – The brunette squirmed. She desperately wanted more. Was that really the time for magic lessons, because it wasn't her priority right now. But Maleficent was a multitasker.  
\- Think about the sky. – She said and gave the brunette a few more licks, her seductive voice keeping Regina’s attention. – Think about your body being carried by the wind.  
  
     It was so hard to concentrate. Her mind wanted to obey, but all her body wanted was to be touched again. And Maleficent wasn't making it easy for her, tongue exploring every time she didn’t speak.

– Let yourself feel weightless.

     More pleasure flooding her senses, more of the dragons hands on her, spreading her.

– Feel yourself lifting off the ground, leaving the world below.

     Fingers entered her and Maleficent’s tongue was back on her too. She felt incredible.

– Now fly, beautiful girl.

     It was the last thing the blonde said. The rest was pleasure. The words still rang in her mind and she saw forests and oceans again, mountains and valleys, beauty unmatched by anything she'd ever seen before and she wondered if Maleficent was doing this, or was it her.  
  
    But nothing could compare to what Maleficent did to her. It was simply magical. And in other circumstances Regina would wonder if there was, in fact, magic involved, but as it was, she didn't care. All she cared about was getting more. She could feel blonde hair between her fingers, pulling the other woman closer, and she heard herself moan louder as she neared her peak.  
  
    But the orgasm… It was indescribable. No other gratification she ever felt could come near, and she never wanted it to end. She wanted to stay frozen in this moment forever. She wanted to be here, with Maleficent and relive this day over and over again. She wanted this pleasure to last a lifetime.  
  
    Eventually her senses came back to her and she opened her eyes to look at a very smug blonde. It took her a few seconds to see that the sealing was now closer and Regina realized with a scream that she was, indeed flying, and as realization hit her, she started falling and landed on the bed with a thud.  
  
    Maleficent laughed, genuinely and amused and licked her fingers. She laid herself next to Regina, stretching luxuriously. She really did look a lot like a cat and a very satisfied Regina nestled close to her

\- So… Do all your magic lessons go like that? – Regina teased, but Maleficent just smirked.

 

                                                                                                          *            *           *

 

    Later that night Regina was back at Leopold’s castle. She could never think of it as her home. Not while these people were there.  
She took a long bath and thought about her new friend, about the things she felt, and even the new things she learned. And for the first time she felt hope. Someday, somehow… She’d have revenge.  
  
    She opened the drawer. What should she wear? She really didn't care much. There was no one she wanted to impress… And then she saw it. Long black gown, covered in red diamonds. She could never mistake it.

\- So that’s where it went. – She murmured to herself and picked it up. She could smell the other woman all over it and already longed to see her again. She remembered all the sinful things they did to each other and how wonderful it all felt.

    She was definitely keeping it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. It's my first ever Dragon Queen story and my second fanfic. Also English isn't my first language, so please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. Aaaannd any reviews or comments, anything at all that you'd like to say, positive or otherwise is always welcome.


End file.
